fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nega-Timmy/Images
Titlecard-Nega Timmy.jpg|Opening Title Card NegaTimmy001.jpg NegaTimmy002.jpg|Hey there, y'all! I'm the Bad Parent Hunter! NegaTimmy003.jpg NegaTimmy004.jpg NegaTimmy005.jpg NegaTimmy006.jpg NegaTimmy007.jpg NegaTimmy008.jpg NegaTimmy009.jpg NegaTimmy010.jpg NegaTimmy011.jpg NegaTimmy012.jpg|Mr. Turner gives Timmy some acid to stop him from distracting him and wife from their favorite show. NegaTimmy013.jpg NegaTimmy014.jpg NegaTimmy015.jpg NegaTimmy016.jpg NegaTimmy017.jpg NegaTimmy018.jpg NegaTimmy019.jpg NegaTimmy020.jpg NegaTimmy021.jpg NegaTimmy022.jpg NegaTimmy023.jpg NegaTimmy024.jpg NegaTimmy025.jpg NegaTimmy026.jpg NegaTimmy027.jpg NegaTimmy028.jpg NegaTimmy029.jpg NegaTimmy030.jpg NegaTimmy031.jpg NegaTimmy032.jpg NegaTimmy033.jpg NegaTimmy034.jpg NegaTimmy035.jpg NegaTimmy036.jpg NegaTimmy037.jpg NegaTimmy038.jpg NegaTimmy039.jpg NegaTimmy040.jpg NegaTimmy041.jpg NegaTimmy042.jpg NegaTimmy043.jpg NegaTimmy044.jpg NegaTimmy045.jpg NegaTimmy046.jpg|"WE'RE THE BAD PARENTS!" NegaTimmy047.jpg NegaTimmy048.jpg NegaTimmy049.jpg NegaTimmy050.jpg NegaTimmy051.jpg NegaTimmy052.jpg NegaTimmy053.jpg NegaTimmy054.jpg NegaTimmy055.jpg NegaTimmy056.jpg NegaTimmy057.jpg NegaTimmy058.jpg NegaTimmy059.jpg NegaTimmy060.jpg NegaTimmy061.jpg NegaTimmy062.jpg NegaTimmy063.jpg|Playing the Bad Parent Hunter game NegaTimmy064.jpg NegaTimmy065.jpg|OW! NegaTimmy066.jpg|OW! NegaTimmy067.jpg NegaTimmy068.jpg NegaTimmy069.jpg NegaTimmy070.jpg NegaTimmy071.jpg NegaTimmy072.jpg NegaTimmy073.jpg NegaTimmy074.jpg NegaTimmy075.jpg NegaTimmy076.jpg NegaTimmy077.jpg NegaTimmy078.jpg NegaTimmy079.jpg NegaTimmy080.jpg NegaTimmy081.jpg NegaTimmy082.jpg NegaTimmy083.jpg NegaTimmy084.jpg NegaTimmy085.jpg NegaTimmy086.jpg NegaTimmy087.jpg NegaTimmy088.jpg NegaTimmy089.jpg NegaTimmy090.jpg NegaTimmy091.jpg NegaTimmy092.jpg NegaTimmy093.jpg NegaTimmy094.jpg NegaTimmy095.jpg NegaTimmy096.jpg NegaTimmy097.jpg NegaTimmy098.jpg NegaTimmy099.jpg NegaTimmy100.jpg NegaTimmy101.jpg NegaTimmy102.jpg NegaTimmy103.jpg NegaTimmy104.jpg NegaTimmy105.jpg NegaTimmy106.jpg NegaTimmy107.jpg NegaTimmy108.jpg NegaTimmy109.jpg NegaTimmy110.jpg NegaTimmy111.jpg NegaTimmy112.jpg NegaTimmy113.jpg NegaTimmy114.jpg NegaTimmy115.jpg NegaTimmy116.jpg NegaTimmy117.jpg NegaTimmy118.jpg NegaTimmy119.jpg NegaTimmy120.jpg NegaTimmy121.jpg NegaTimmy122.jpg NegaTimmy123.jpg NegaTimmy124.jpg NegaTimmy125.jpg NegaTimmy126.jpg NegaTimmy127.jpg NegaTimmy128.jpg NegaTimmy129.jpg NegaTimmy130.jpg NegaTimmy131.jpg NegaTimmy132.jpg NegaTimmy133.jpg NegaTimmy134.jpg NegaTimmy135.jpg NegaTimmy136.jpg NegaTimmy137.jpg NegaTimmy138.jpg NegaTimmy139.jpg NegaTimmy140.jpg NegaTimmy141.jpg NegaTimmy142.jpg NegaTimmy143.jpg NegaTimmy144.jpg NegaTimmy145.jpg NegaTimmy146.jpg NegaTimmy147.jpg NegaTimmy148.jpg NegaTimmy149.jpg NegaTimmy150.jpg NegaTimmy151.jpg NegaTimmy152.jpg NegaTimmy153.jpg NegaTimmy154.jpg NegaTimmy155.jpg NegaTimmy156.jpg NegaTimmy157.jpg NegaTimmy158.jpg NegaTimmy159.jpg NegaTimmy160.jpg NegaTimmy161.jpg NegaTimmy162.jpg NegaTimmy163.jpg NegaTimmy164.jpg NegaTimmy165.jpg NegaTimmy166.jpg NegaTimmy167.jpg NegaTimmy168.jpg NegaTimmy169.jpg NegaTimmy170.jpg NegaTimmy171.jpg NegaTimmy172.jpg NegaTimmy173.jpg NegaTimmy174.jpg NegaTimmy175.jpg NegaTimmy176.jpg NegaTimmy177.jpg NegaTimmy178.jpg NegaTimmy179.jpg NegaTimmy180.jpg NegaTimmy181.jpg NegaTimmy182.jpg NegaTimmy183.jpg NegaTimmy184.jpg NegaTimmy185.jpg NegaTimmy186.jpg NegaTimmy187.jpg NegaTimmy188.jpg NegaTimmy189.jpg NegaTimmy190.jpg NegaTimmy191.jpg NegaTimmy192.jpg|Wanda's hair becoming white due to her still going along with the "fun" wish. NegaTimmy193.jpg NegaTimmy194.jpg NegaTimmy195.jpg NegaTimmy196.jpg NegaTimmy197.jpg NegaTimmy198.jpg NegaTimmy199.jpg NegaTimmy200.jpg NegaTimmy201.jpg NegaTimmy202.jpg NegaTimmy203.jpg NegaTimmy204.jpg NegaTimmy205.jpg NegaTimmy206.jpg NegaTimmy207.jpg|"Uh-Oh!" NegaTimmy208.jpg NegaTimmy209.jpg NegaTimmy210.jpg NegaTimmy211.jpg NegaTimmy212.jpg NegaTimmy213.jpg NegaTimmy214.jpg NegaTimmy215.jpg NegaTimmy216.jpg NegaTimmy217.jpg NegaTimmy218.jpg NegaTimmy219.jpg NegaTimmy220.jpg NegaTimmy221.jpg NegaTimmy222.jpg NegaTimmy223.jpg NegaTimmy224.jpg|Wanda going bald due to her refusal of unwishing the wish affecting her mind. NegaTimmy225.jpg NegaTimmy226.jpg NegaTimmy227.jpg NegaTimmy228.jpg NegaTimmy229.jpg NegaTimmy230.jpg NegaTimmy231.jpg NegaTimmy232.jpg NegaTimmy233.jpg NegaTimmy234.jpg NegaTimmy235.jpg NegaTimmy236.jpg NegaTimmy237.jpg NegaTimmy238.jpg NegaTimmy239.jpg NegaTimmy240.jpg NegaTimmy241.jpg NegaTimmy242.jpg NegaTimmy243.jpg NegaTimmy244.jpg NegaTimmy245.jpg NegaTimmy246.jpg NegaTimmy247.jpg NegaTimmy248.jpg NegaTimmy249.jpg NegaTimmy250.jpg NegaTimmy251.jpg NegaTimmy252.jpg NegaTimmy253.jpg NegaTimmy254.jpg NegaTimmy255.jpg NegaTimmy256.jpg NegaTimmy257.jpg NegaTimmy258.jpg NegaTimmy259.jpg NegaTimmy260.jpg NegaTimmy261.jpg NegaTimmy262.jpg NegaTimmy263.jpg NegaTimmy264.jpg NegaTimmy265.jpg NegaTimmy266.jpg NegaTimmy267.jpg NegaTimmy268.jpg NegaTimmy269.jpg NegaTimmy270.jpg NegaTimmy271.jpg NegaTimmy272.jpg NegaTimmy273.jpg NegaTimmy274.jpg NegaTimmy275.jpg NegaTimmy276.jpg NegaTimmy277.jpg NegaTimmy278.jpg NegaTimmy279.jpg NegaTimmy280.jpg NegaTimmy281.jpg NegaTimmy282.jpg NegaTimmy283.jpg NegaTimmy284.jpg NegaTimmy285.jpg NegaTimmy286.jpg NegaTimmy287.jpg NegaTimmy288.jpg NegaTimmy289.jpg NegaTimmy290.jpg NegaTimmy291.jpg NegaTimmy292.jpg NegaTimmy293.jpg NegaTimmy294.jpg NegaTimmy295.jpg NegaTimmy296.jpg NegaTimmy297.jpg NegaTimmy298.jpg NegaTimmy299.jpg NegaTimmy300.jpg NegaTimmy301.jpg NegaTimmy302.jpg NegaTimmy303.jpg NegaTimmy304.jpg NegaTimmy305.jpg NegaTimmy306.jpg NegaTimmy307.jpg NegaTimmy308.jpg NegaTimmy309.jpg NegaTimmy310.jpg NegaTimmy311.jpg NegaTimmy312.jpg NegaTimmy313.jpg NegaTimmy314.jpg NegaTimmy315.jpg NegaTimmy316.jpg NegaTimmy317.jpg NegaTimmy318.jpg NegaTimmy319.jpg NegaTimmy320.jpg NegaTimmy321.jpg NegaTimmy322.jpg NegaTimmy323.jpg NegaTimmy324.jpg NegaTimmy325.jpg NegaTimmy326.jpg NegaTimmy327.jpg|"Timmy, go to your room!" NegaTimmy328.jpg NegaTimmy329.jpg NegaTimmy330.jpg NegaTimmy331.jpg NegaTimmy332.jpg NegaTimmy333.jpg NegaTimmy334.jpg NegaTimmy335.jpg NegaTimmy336.jpg NegaTimmy337.jpg NegaTimmy338.jpg NegaTimmy339.jpg NegaTimmy340.jpg NegaTimmy341.jpg NegaTimmy342.jpg NegaTimmy343.jpg NegaTimmy344.jpg NegaTimmy345.jpg NegaTimmy346.jpg NegaTimmy347.jpg NegaTimmy348.jpg NegaTimmy349.jpg|The dormant volcano within Mt. Dimmsdale is reactivated. NegaTimmy350.jpg|"Welcome to the Dimmsdale Dam..." NegaTimmy351.jpg|"Built in 1948, it Can Survive Any Nature Accident..." NegaTimmy352.jpg|"Except for a Huge lava flow..." NegaTimmy353.jpg|"But what are the odds of That?" NegaTimmy354.jpg NegaTimmy355.jpg NegaTimmy356.jpg NegaTimmy357.jpg NegaTimmy358.jpg NegaTimmy359.jpg NegaTimmy360.jpg NegaTimmy361.jpg NegaTimmy362.jpg NegaTimmy363.jpg NegaTimmy364.jpg NegaTimmy365.jpg NegaTimmy366.jpg NegaTimmy367.jpg NegaTimmy368.jpg NegaTimmy369.jpg NegaTimmy370.jpg NegaTimmy371.jpg NegaTimmy372.jpg NegaTimmy373.jpg NegaTimmy374.jpg NegaTimmy375.jpg NegaTimmy376.jpg NegaTimmy377.jpg NegaTimmy378.jpg NegaTimmy379.jpg|"Oh no! My mother's nothing without her makeup!" NegaTimmy380.jpg NegaTimmy381.jpg NegaTimmy382.jpg NegaTimmy383.jpg NegaTimmy384.jpg NegaTimmy385.jpg NegaTimmy386.jpg NegaTimmy387.jpg NegaTimmy388.jpg NegaTimmy389.jpg NegaTimmy390.jpg NegaTimmy392.jpg NegaTimmy393.jpg NegaTimmy394.jpg NegaTimmy395.jpg NegaTimmy396.jpg NegaTimmy397.jpg NegaTimmy398.jpg NegaTimmy399.jpg NegaTimmy400.jpg|"Awww!" NegaTimmy401.jpg NegaTimmy402.jpg NegaTimmy403.jpg NegaTimmy404.jpg NegaTimmy405.jpg NegaTimmy406.jpg NegaTimmy407.jpg NegaTimmy408.jpg NegaTimmy409.jpg NegaTimmy410.jpg NegaTimmy411.jpg NegaTimmy412.jpg NegaTimmy413.jpg NegaTimmy414.jpg NegaTimmy415.jpg| NegaTimmy416.jpg NegaTimmy417.jpg|Cosmo accidentally firing the Super-Deadly Evil laser NegaTimmy418.jpg NegaTimmy419.jpg NegaTimmy420.jpg NegaTimmy421.jpg NegaTimmy422.jpg NegaTimmy423.jpg|"You should get some makeup on that!" NegaTimmy424.jpg|"CRIKEY!" NegaTimmy425.jpg|Ending Title Card Category:Image galleries Category:Season 5